leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Original Soundtrack
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Original Soundtrack is an upcoming music album that contains the soundtrack for the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal anime. Track List Disc 1 #月の伝説 / Tsuki no Densetsu / Legend of the Moon #ムーン・プリズムパワー・メイクアップ / Mūn Purizumu Pawā Meikuappu / Moon Prism Power Make Up #スター・パワー・メイクアップ! / Sutā Pawā Meikuappu! / Star Power Make Up! #月にかわっておしおきよ! / Tsuki Ni Kawatte Oshiokiyo! / In the Name of the Moon, I Will Punish You! #MOON PRIDE (TV Size) - Momoiro Clover Z #タキシード仮面 / Takishīdo Kamen / Tuxedo Mask #衛のテーマ / Mamoru no Tēma / Mamoru's Theme #闇にひそむ影 / Yami ni Hisomu Kage / Shadows Lurking in the Darkness #怪異の始まり / Kaii no Hajimari / The Beginning of Strange Occurrences #セーラームーンのテーマ / Sērā Mūn no Tēma / Sailor Moon's Theme #セーラーマーキュリーのテーマ / Sērā Mākyurī no Tēma / Sailor Mercury's Theme #セーラーマーズのテーマ / Sērā Māzu no Tēma / Sailor Mars' Theme #セーラージュピターのテーマ / Sērā Jupitā no Tēma / Sailor Jupiter's Theme #セーラーヴィーナスのテーマ / Sērā Vu~īnasu no Tēma / Sailor Venus' Theme #明るい陽射しの中で / Akarui Hizashi no Naka / In Bright Sunlight #目ざめはまだ訪れず / Mezame wa Mada Otozurezu / Awakening Hasn’t Happened Yet #おっちょこちょいだけどいいじゃない / Otchokochoidakedo ī Janai / I’m clumsy but that’s OK #毎日がワンダーランド / Mainichi ga Wandārando / Everyday is a Wonderland #闇の仮面 / Yami no Kamen / Mask of Darkness #葛藤する心 / Kattō Suru Kokoro / A Conflicted Heart #悲しみの深き淵 / Kanashimi no Fukaki Fuchi / The Deep Abyss of Sorrow #愛はふたたび / Ai wa Futatabi / Love Happens Again #衝撃 / Shōgeki / Shock #闇の襲撃 / Yami no Shūgeki / Attack of Darkness #ムーン・ヒーリング・エスカレーション! / Mūn Hīringu Esukarēshon / Moon Healing Escalation #愛と正義のセーラー戦士 / Ai to Seigi no Sērā Senshi / Sailor Guardians of Love and Justice #愛するものとの絆 / Aisuru Mono to no Kizuna / Ties with Loved Ones #かけがえのない友情 / Kakegae no Nai Yūjō / Irreplaceable Friendship #ひとときの平安 / Hitotoki no Heian / Moments of Peace #セーラーVゲーム / Sērā V Gēmu / Sailor V Game Disc 2 #うさぎのテーマ / Usagi no Tēma / Usagi's Theme #亜美のテーマ / Ami no Tēma / Ami's Theme #レイのテーマ / Rei no Tēma / Rei's Theme #まことのテーマ / Makoto no Tēma / Makoto's Theme #美奈子のテーマ / Minako no Tēma / Minako's Theme #ちびうさのテーマ / Chibiusa no Tēma / Chibiusa's Theme #まぶしい世界 / Mabushī Sekai #夢見心地のワルツ / Yumemigokochi no Warutsu #闇はとこしえより / Yami wa Tokoshie Yori #不安と焦燥 / Fuan to Shōsō #悲壮な戦い / Hisōna Tatakai #ブラックレディ / Burakku Redi / Black Lady #静かなる哀しみ / Shizukanaru Kanashimi #解き放たれた怒り / Tokihanata Reta Ikari / Unleashed Anger #時の扉 / Ji no Tobira #セーラーちびムーンのテーマ / Sērā Chibi Mūn no Tēma / Sailor Chibi Moon's Theme #破局の前兆 / Hakyoku no Zenchō #月に祈りを / Tsuki ni Inori o #決意を胸に / Ketsui o Mune ni #最後の戦い / Saigonotatakai #愛のテーマ / Ai no Tēma / Love's Theme #さわやかな風のように / Sawayakana Kazenoyōni #明日に続く物語 / Ashita ni Tsudzuku Monogatari #月虹 (TV Size) / Gekkou (TV Size) / Moonbow (TV Size) - Momoiro Clover Z Gallery References Category:Soundtracks Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Japanese Albums Category:Music Albums